Favorite Time
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Hinata was just like Sasuke's favorite time of day. SasuHina oneshot, Please read and review!


"Favorite Time"

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It was the part of day where the it's not sunny, but it's also not dark out; It was inbetween, right after the darkness of night ad left, and right before the light of the day was coming in Konoha.

It was Sasuke's favorite time of day.

Sasuke Uchiha sat silently by his open bedroom window, seemingly savoring the tranquility these early hours of the day brought to him. Sasuke loved this time.

Because it wasn't sunny; the sun brought overbearing heat with it. And it showed too much. Everyone could see you clearly in the light, you couldn't hide at all. Not to mention, it seemed to make almost everyone else cheerful, which was annoying.

Because it wasn't dark; Sasuke was often compared to the dark, and maybe everyone thought he loved the dark, but the dark only brought to Sasuke nightmares and sad memories of the past. It could be frightening, in the dark, not knowing what could be lurking right on front of you. The dark hid too much.

Because it wasn't loud; Sasuke obviously did not like loud noises. He hated it when there was too much noise. Too much noise made it so that Sasuke couldn't tell if he was really alive, because the noise overpowered the sound of his own breathing.

Because it wasn't silent; perfect silence could be deafening. And the lack of any sound at all made it hard for Sasuke to tell if he was alive. If Sasuke couldn't hear anything at all but his own self, then was he truly alive? Or was he all alone, in the world of death with no one else to make a sound?

Because it wasn't over-the-top beautiful; when something was over-the-top beautiful, they tended to look fake to Sasuke. Like fake beauty. By over-the-top, it meant that whatever it was put too much make-up, or wore too fancy of clothing, or just seemed to only have outer beauty. Like they worked for hours on end to look so great, because if they didn't, they wouldn't be so great.

Because it wasn't ugly; ugliness reminded the Uchiha of sadness, and bad memories. Of the past. It truly was beautiful. But not fake beautiful. It had inner beauty to Sasuke. It meant something. But it didn't seem like it put on any extra accesories for looks. It didn't take hours on end to look great. It took time to look nice, but it didn't try to be the best. Because it already was, really, though it didn't seem to know such.

Because it was just like Hinata Hyuuga; Sasuke had ended up loving that girl, though she didn't know it.

She was just like his favorite time of day.

Because she wasn't sunny; Hinata didn't act extremely cheerful to the point of annoyance, and she didn't make Sasuke feel like it was always summer. And she didn't try and reveal Sasuke to everyone.

Because she wasn't dark; Hinata was a happy and kind person. She didn't make Sasuke remember pain, or feel pain. She didn't try and hide everything from anyone, including Sasuke.

Because she wasn't loud; Hinata was a quiet girl, who didn't tend to be talkative or anything. And even when she did speak, her voice was very soft and quiet. It never overpowered other noises.

Because she wasn't silent; Hinata did make noise. Just not too much. She made enough for Sasuke to know he was there, in the real world.

Because she wasn't over-the-top beautiful; Hinata didn't take hours on end to look fabulous. She rarely wore make-up, and when she did it was only a bit, and she didn't dress fancily. She didn't spend three hours on her hair or anything. She didn't base much of her life on looks. Hinata looked real. She didn't look fake.

Because she wasn't ugly; Hinata was beautiful inside and out. She wasn't over-the-top beautiful where she was perfectly groomed to look fantastic . Hinata was more than just looks. Her beauty meant more. Hinata did try to look nice and elegant, but she never tried to be the best. And she didn't need to, because she already was. Though she never thought so.

Because she was everything Saske loved. He'd always loved that part of day, and always wanted to find someone like it. And he did; Hinata Hyuuga. She was wonderful in Sasuke's eyes.

Hinata Hyuuga was Sasuke's favorite person.

THE END

Thanks for reading this; I know it was short. I wrote this because that's my favorite time of day, too. It's always so calm and tranquil; the calm before the storm, I guess. I thought about it today, and thought it was like Hinata. So I came and wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it.

Whether you did or you did not, I still ask for you to review.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
